


Rewind

by shampoocifer



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demons, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoocifer/pseuds/shampoocifer
Summary: Samael has meddled with the strings of time for as long as he had existed. He knew all about causes and effects; all about chain reactions and he was aware that occasionally something unexpected would happen. Yet he still found himself surprised, when Section 13 gave way to an incarnation not previously observed and especially not yet included in his grand scheme of events. How would this new demon become a pawn in the game he had grown to love and how far would she go to save the life of a broken soul? [AU for obvious reasons]
Relationships: Lucifer (Ao no Exorcist)/Original Character(s)
Series: Sunrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rewind

Section 13, hidden deep within the Asylum of True Cross Academy and accessible only for those trusted enough to keep and endure the horrors it concealed from the rest of the world, was far from achieving what it was created for in the first place. As the research progress became slower every now and then, Lucifer, the King of Light, contained in a dull and sterile chamber locked away from all that his power stood for, grew more and more impatient. The staff had allowed and witnessed extremes and employed a variety of promising researchers, but even those could not outrun time and the wrath of a being that had only known pain for so long. Samael had seen it time and time again: No matter how far and how often the lines of what was morally excusable were being crossed, their goal was a battle started too late to be won. He could have gone back and corrected that mistake, of course, but it would destroy the beautifully complicated outline he had created for the events to come. All who came from this place; Rin Okumura, his twin brother, the current Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto….all of them were inexcusable pawns in his work of art that had taken years to progress to the point where his actions done in the past could rely on minor changes.

But if Section 13 could pride itself on anything it was the vast number of clones it had created. They came in all shapes and sizes. Males and females, short ones and tall ones; each created from either the Azazel, the Samael or the Lucifer group. A large hall of tanks filled with human bodies ranging from test tube infants to full grown adults. It truly was a sight like out of a horror movie. But in the end, Samael thought, all they’d be was stock for the Demon Kings, failed experiments too weak to sustain demonic essence of Lucifers or his own strength, with the exception being Goro, the body that would one day contain Satan and inevitably lead to the Blue Night. But that was two years from now. The more it surprised the Demon King of time and space when his researchers reported a “disturbance” in the medical vats. “It’s an incarnation!”, a brown-haired man with glasses shouted from the doorframe at the man he only had known as Mephisto Pheles, “it’s happening right now!” “I’ll handle it”, Samael got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way to the clone storage. The body in question was that of a scrawny female from the Samael group, physically around 22 years old. Samael couldn’t tell yet what kind of demon it was. He thought back on the countless times he had witnessed the events of this year. “That’s new”, he mumbled in thought about the oddity he was witnessing, before a sly, barely noticeable grin found its way onto his face, “let’s see what lies in store for us, shall we?”

The first thing the newly incarnated demon in one of the hundreds of clone tanks noticed was how light the human body felt in whatever it was swimming in. Her eyes were still closed and her instincts told her to not breathe in, but the sensory input from only lifelessly swimming in a vat was already overwhelming. The feeling of the water surrounding the fragile vessel, the uncomfortable pressure it created in her ears; how the noise coming from the outside sounded unclear and far away…

And then she opened her eyes. The water streaming into them blurred her view instantly and it hurt and burnt. Clumsily repelling her body to the surface, the demon didn’t really notice anything consciously yet. Not how the stream of the water caused through her movements overwhelmed her senses, not how her head bumped against the cover of the tank and also not how thick the air was that she inhaled for the first time. But all of this, including the subconscious realization that the weak human body was locked inside something, made her panic. _She’s scared, huh?_ Samael thought, observing from the shadows and leaning against another tank. The woman began hitting the heavy tank cover with her stick arms, every single one of her movements uncoordinated and useless. In return, the muscle strength wasted on trying to budge it made her sink back underwater. Her reaction being to hectically move around her limbs in an attempt to make it back to the top of the vat. Once that was accomplished, realization of her surroundings seemed to kick in and her eyes began curiously wandering across the machinery on the downside of the lid. She ran her fingers across them, trying to find a mechanism to get it open. _You won’t open this thing from the inside,_ Samael chuckled quietly but grew impatient, _come on, don’t you have any abilities?_ He remembered his father’s incarnation clearly, Satan had instantly blown up the entire tank, shattered the glass and posed a threat to the humans around him. This demon, on the other hand, seemed so confused with her new vessel and how to use it, that Samael feared she would destroy it before it even got the chance to feel the air outside of the tank. _Come on, do something,_ the Demon King grinned, inspecting the clone body like the laboratory experiment it was originally intended to be. Just as he had thought that, a flash of light emerged from the pale hand that had been smashed repeatedly against the upper part of the tank and sent the lid flying into the air before it smashed onto the ground with a loud metallic sound that made the woman hold her ears in pain.

Samael clapped his hands rhythmically, stepping forward from the shadows as he was followed by a bunch of researchers and exorcists that had assembled next to him to observe their newest arrival. “So you’ve finally got out of that thing”, he chuckled, “it’s been a whole 15 minutes. I’m not impressed.” His voice echoed in the newly incarnated demon’s ears as her exhausted body hung over the edge of the vat, the fluids she was swimming in just a minute ago dripping from the long, wet hair that clung to her face. She eyed Samael through it with curiosity; her head sinking onto the cold metal as holding it up in the air was even more energy-draining. Samael lifted the lid of the tank from the ground with a flick of his fingers and inspected the battered piece of metal with a raised eyebrow. “This is still in one piece”, he commented dryly, seeming rather bored, “how disappointing.” He grinned lightly as he saw the other demon gritting her teeth and flicking her tail. _She’s building up anger._ He gestured towards her: “Are you going to get out of this thing or do we have to drag you?”, he taunted. After a few moments the clone body propped up its small arms on the side of the tank and after multiple failed attempts to lift the rest of her vessel, the demon finally managed to heave her flesh container over the edge, only for it to hit the floor roughly. Samael held a hand onto his forehead. “She’s useless”, he exclaimed and turned around to face his staff, “exorcise her.”

“Shut up”, a shaking, female voice echoed across the hall, shortly before another small blast of light escaped the palm of her hand and soared towards the Demon King. Samael lifted his hand unimpressed and stopped it mid-air by slowing down time in the area around it. He then reversed the seconds and sent it flailing right back at her. To his surprise, the woman lifted up her hand much similar to what he himself had been doing just now and threw up a shield of light with her arm shaking pathetically. _She’s weak and clumsy, but a fast learner,_ he thought, _maybe she’ll be of use somehow after all._ “Relax, I was only joking”, he grinned, “you need to lighten up a bit.” He looked at the body that still hadn’t lifted a single limb off the floor. “You’re pretty rude in consideration of the fact that you almost drowned in the first 10 minutes after incarnation already”, he mused, then turned around to everyone else, “get the girl some clothes.” He reached out a hand, grabbed her thin arm and pulled her to her feet; her legs collapsing after about two seconds and her weight only being held up by Samael’s grasp. “Oh, and a wheelchair!”, he added and winked at his employees who left them alone in the large room full of clone tanks. “You can’t even stand”, he sighed loudly and sat her back down at the floor, “I’m Samael, Demon King of Time and Space, but please, call me Mephisto in front of everyone else.” The woman just stared at him curiously and nodded slightly. Samael gestured towards her impatiently: “Do _you_ have a name?” She shook her head. This was going to be a long day. “We’ll find one for you then”, he said and watched his staff bring in a simple black shirt and some trousers. “There, put these on”, he said. The demon in front of him just eyed the clothes in confusion. “Gotta do everything yourself these days”, Samael exhaled and helped the clumsy mess on the floor with the textiles. He then picked up the weak body and sat her into the wheelchair. “Now we shall get you in a shape where you won’t accidentally kill yourself when left alone for 10 minutes”, he grinned and pushed the wheelchair towards the exit.

A few days passed until the freshly born demon was capable of walking and holding conversations. Samael had given her some books to read and she had inhaled the information with great interest. He noticed that she was a lot more cautious and thoughtful than Satan had been around this time. “Can I get some more of these?”, she asked him after having finished with the ones she had been offered. “Not now”, Samael replied, “we don’t want you to get out of hand.” The woman raised an eyebrow. “What damage could a book do?” The demon king chuckled: “You’d be surprised.” She then held up a book she read about Greek mythology. “Pyrrha”, she said. “Hmm?”, Samael raised his eyebrows. “I want that to be my name”, she replied, “I read it in here. I like it.” The demon king answered with his usual grin. “Very well then.”

The people at Section 13 had run a couple of tests on Pyrrha and she was indeed and undoubtedly a demon of Lucifers kin. _Why did she incarnate?_ Samael had asked himself that question multiple times. _Why now of all times?_ But then again, Mephisto Pheles loved a good riddle to solved. Once a week they would drag the young demon to test her powers and every single time her eyes would linger on the heavy steel door at the end of one of the most secluded corridors. Lucifers chamber. She was clearly sensing his presence, but the obvious confusion shown in her face and her tail indicated that she had no idea just what exactly she was sensing. Samael decided to let it stay that way. For now. Lucifer had also sensed her. But he was too weak and sick to bother digging further. He asked his younger brother once. “Oh it’s nothing you’d have to worry about, big brother”, the demon king of time had answered him.

The tests showed she was a normal middle-class demon, which made it even more odd. What made this timeline so different from the others? Samael hadn’t really made any significant changes yet. He suspected Pyrrha could be a result of an event overlapping in too many timelines he had created, but he didn’t know which one. It also worried him how _human_ she seemed at times. She had temper, yes, but she was first and foremost cautious. Never lashed out on anyone, not even when anything bothered her. She was kind to people and Samael couldn’t quite pinpoint whether it was an act or not. The people of Asylum eventually got less vary of her. They would bring her books and play board games with her from time to time to keep her occupied, since no one really knew what else to do with her, but they never seemed in any danger, like with Satan. In fact, Samael didn’t mind her company as long as she didn’t ask him dozens of questions about the Assiah. “When will we go outside?”, was one of her favorite things she would be nagging him with. Her curiosity seemed to be limitless but it never drove her to extremes. She had this rather annoying excitement about learning and doing new things, which inevitably led her to ask the question that had been bugging her for quite some time, but her intuition had informed her that Samael didn’t really have the intention to give her an answer. It happened on the way back to the little room they had prepared for her from one of her testings. The demon king knowingly followed her gaze into the direction she was staring in. “Samael?”, she asked quietly. “Yes?”, he replied without a hint of anything he could be thinking in his voice. “What’s behind that door?”

It was only natural for her to be curious about the power that was drawing her in. That was how demons usually reacted to their Kings. Her curiosity would get the best of her eventually and she could no longer contain it. _Until then,_ Samael thought cautiously, _I’d better plan ahead._ “Nothing you’d have to worry about”, he put on a charismatic smile as they exited the corridor. _Onto a new one, big brother_ ; he thought.


End file.
